Legend of Two Crows
by Sir.Bears.A.Lot
Summary: Feudal Japan isn't exactlly the best place to grow up in as a Yokai. You have to grow strong fast or you going to be killed by two groups; The humans and your fellow Yokai's. Ones out for your blood whie the other is out for your blood and liver. (Re-written)
1. Prologue

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hello Once again audience. Sir Bears here giving you the new and improved Prologue of my series "Tales of Two Crows".

After consulting a Beta-reader to see what's wrong in my story since seriously fucking bias about my own work, I have seen the light and was it ugly. Yes I have decided to trash my old, rude and trashy prologue for a bright and shiny new one.

Now before you go read this story I'll just have to tell you that the other 4 chapters are going to be rewritten so its better if you just read this and the extra chapter that I will post much later because frankly it will suck ass for most parts.

This will still be an SI and the plot will remain relatively the same but I will make sure that I will improve those other chapters.

With that I would like to do the time old tradition of disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and pray that I do not for it will dark day to remember.

* * *

==Prologue==

* * *

Hello there. I'm sure many of you are quite familiar with the idea of reincarnation. You know? The whole reincarnation process in Hinduism and Buddhism where any living thing gets reincarnated to another life based on their karma? Yes, bingo, that one.

I was quite skeptical to at first since I wasn't a Buddhist or a worshiper of the Hindu gods but rather a Christian and a Roman Catholic at that. I was a firm believer of Heaven and Hell.

The belief of heaven and hell was just stuck so deep inside my head, as if it was an inborn belief, that no matter how much I reasoned to myself that those two places were more than probably fictional, I still believed. A small part of me still clings to the idea almost desperately believing in it. It was from that belief that I found myself afraid to die.

Death is a scary concept to really try to understand. Every single one of us, no matter how much we deny it, is afraid of death. Nothing can compare to the terror and dread that death brings upon a person.

I know because I was dying. At a ripe old age of 21 years old, after just going back to my apartment from my graduation, I died or was still dying because I could still think. It was at this moment I felt true and utter terror. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I was dying because, in my haste in preparing for my graduation, I forgot to close the valve of my old trusty gas stove. It was actually miracle that I was still quite conscious despite taking an explosion in the face. More a miracle was that I could still think quite clearly while feeling the pain.

I was a lucky person and I have never cursed my luck so much as before than in this moment. In a morbid twist of fate, that luck of mine kept me alive and conscious while I waited for my inevitable end. No use denying it since part of the gas tank was stuck in my chest.

Now in the final moments of my agonizing death I looked up to god asking for a miracle so I could live. I then asked to be forgiven as I lost all hope and submit to my fate and then I just simply cried to my parents tasking for their forgiveness because I died before their time.

The thought of cursing god briefly appeared in my head, like a whisper it passed, before I brushed it off. I may be dying an agonizing death but god have given more than enough in my life to justify its not worth cursing god for.

Now as my consciousness starts to slip and the sweet bliss of unconsciousness started to encroach upon my pain-addled mind I jokingly asked god "Will I go to hell?"

Lo and behold a voice answered "No"

* * *

=End of Prologue=


	2. Chapter 1: Reincarnation

Now here's the extra new and shiny chapter I have promised you about in the Prologue. Hopefully you would find quite better than the first the version… *shudders*

This Chapter aims to basically give you an insight of the world where my character is reincarnated in. With more vivid writing (hopefully) and more world building than the previous version I hope to tickle your imagination with delight and give you the joy that I have denied you in the previous version.

Now for the standard disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD, as simple as that.

* * *

=Chapter 1: Reincarnation=

* * *

Dying was terrifying but it was simply just so peaceful after you die. It was a strange but relaxing sensation just being unconscious and free from all sorts of thought. I didn't know how long that lasted but I was sure that it lasted long enough because for one, my cluttered and noisy thoughts were at peace.

Shouldn't I just stay in that state of non-thinking since I'm dead? How am I even able to think without feeling something? It's just so… so inexpiably and utterly alien to not be able to feel anything at all. With nothing but darkness, I can't help myself get a bit sense of vertigo.

This… this wasn't actually that bad. That ever present pressure pressing down on my head was go for once plus I no longer had to worry about anything… Yeah, there was nothing to worry about all. No responsibility, no nothing. Just me in this dark place

Just me, oh so lonely me. I wonder how my parents are taking my death? I can't help but feel heavyhearted knowing that they are crying over my cold, torched corpse. My little brother would probably miss my Internet more than me… My tablet can't survive that explosion…. Or could it? That piece of plastic, glass and electronics have face its fair share of abuse and only a few scratches here and they're as its "injuries"

I'm going to fucking laugh if my body protected my tablet. Yeah… now what to do now? Yes, I no longer have any responsibility but with no body I have nothing to do but think.

I'm starting to think this is hell which more than probably likely since how much of an ass I am back then when I was alive. This would actually be a very symbolic and fitting punishment for me. I caused a lot of pain to other people in the pursuit of getting close to them and as punishment I'm now in some sort of solitary confinement along with sense deprivation.

I just help but mentally sigh at this prospect. So this was it huh. Since I have nothing else to do but either wallow on my self-pity and hate or think of something entertaining to without a body I guess I'll just sleep for a while. It's a great way burning time.

Sleeping for most of my time was getting a bit boring and hard to do. Every moment I spend here is agonizing for me. I am an active person with an attention span shorter than a typical mothers temper, which is quite frankly very short.

Entertainment was something I actively seek when I was alive and being dead doesn't actually change that. I wanted to do something! Anything really, was it so much to ask? It's just so that I could ease the boredom that I was feeling right now.

Oh right this is my hell so it is too much to ask buts still! Well time to sleep again because I can't think of anything else.

* * *

 _Nine thousand, nine hundred ninety eight… nine thousand nine hundred ninety-nine… ten fucking thousand…_

Well there goes my entertainment for the day. Day and night was non-existent here since its well dark in here so I just decided that every time I awake from my sleep then it would be a new day.

It was crude inefficient but it was all that I could think off at the moment. I sometimes miss my old cluttered head because sometimes I could just hear the echoes of my empty mind.

It's even worse that the place I'm in is quite hot and wet…wait a minute…. Hot and wet! I could actually feel right now! It was a miracle! If I could feel right now does that mean I'm alive and if I'm alive then where the hell am I?

The thought that I was alive pretty much kept me up for god knows how long. Strangely, I was feeling neither a sliver nor shred of fatigue from all this thoughts. It was whole lot easier thinking right now and it made my self-discussion quite more fruitful.

Contrary to popular belief, Roman Catholics are neither more religious nor less religious than the other Christian sects. We're just more ritualistic than the other two making as seem more archaic and more fanatically religious than the other two.

That being said we are actually open minded. It's just the stereotype of Catholics being hardheaded stubborn fanatics…well not all of us that is.

Now back to the main point. The evidence so far has pointed out that there was a chance that I am reincarnated. To what I was reincarnated into or when I am being reincarnated is still up to debate but thankfully the other evidence are pointing out that I would at least be reincarnated to something that gives birth to live young. I did started to hear and I was hearing to pairs of 3 pairs of heartbeat,

 _Three pairs of heartbeat huh?_

Yeah, three pairs meaning I'm not…alone. Well I'll be damned

 _Hey there brother_

* * *

 _So…._

Yeah that settles it then. You are me while at the same time not me. We just happen to share the same mind so in the first few days here in this womb? Is it a womb though? We happen not to notice each other. We also appear to be mentally connected that we mistook each others thought to be our own up until now

 _Hmm that pretty much sums up all we just talked about. Its pretty weird talking to each other without think that maybe we have gone insane_

Maybe we have gone insane but I don't mind being insane since at least now I have someone to talk to.

 _Aww you're making me blush~! Stop it you_

Heh, It Wont stop because it so fucking fun. Having no one to talk in this past few "days" is a maddening experience, an experience that I would never want to be able to experience once again.

 _Hmm if our minds are connected can we stop each other from hearing the others thought because it would be a headache if we can't stop it. Imagine us talking to other people and having our thoughts all jumbled up_

Well I could see you're point their bro. Lets try it ok?

* * *

Yeah it took us sometimes…a month really before we were able to perfect our little trick but at least now we were able to temporarily cut off the mental connection we have with each other.

With that finished we now had free time to talk to each other. I don't know but being able to actually talk to yourself or a copy of your self is quite a fascinating and novel experience. You could learn a lot from your copy and discover how people perceive you and by god we discovered we sound like idiots to other people.

We also discovered how really good we are with talking with other people. We know that we could just sit down and have a chat with just about any stranger out their and we'll be friends in the end but to be on the other side of the conversation was a completely new experience. We could really now confirm that we were "People Smart"

Time does fly by when you have someone to talk too and by the time we were able to move a little, feel a lot of things, and see a bit of light we were already the best of friends and the worst of enemies. Yes we consider our selves both that since we were apparently prone to bouts of stupidity, which is quite frankly infuriating.

 _You know, its getting oddly cramped in here_ said my other half as I felt adjust his position to get more comfortable.

Yeah, it doesn't really take a genius to see that. It was more than probably that we were close being birthed. 'I'm actually getting a bit nervous here bro.' I replied feeling the cramped space of the womb? We were inside in.

 _Its not like were due for months right? We have been only here 6 months_ he reasoned out.

While the logical appeared sound it does have its flaws. '6 months of coherent thought brother, 6 months of coherent thought and god knows how long we stayed unconscious before that'.

 _Wait, did you felt that?_ Asked my other half as we felt a movement. It was so weak that I almost missed it but it was definitely some sort of contraction. Oh snap buckets it appears that our mother? Was about give birth to us

* * *

We stayed up thru the whole ordeal of birth and boy did we wished we were born unconscious because being squeezed out of someone's vagina was nearing the top list of things we don't one to experience again, right below being alone for several days and sensually deprived which was below dying.

It was both painful for mother and child actually as the vagina isn't really something that was designed to have a child's head sliding down on it and the fact that it wasn't really a straight path outside made the whole ordeal a whole lot more…"memorable"

That just didn't stop there. After the escaping that tight situation (heh, get it? I shouldn't really joke about that one). Once we were outside, both of us that is, we find our self exposed to the cold harsh world. Then we realized we apparently forgot to breath…

Try not needing to breath for several months and lets see if you don't forget about it. We were both panicking and we're really sure that we were turning blue before that one helping in giving birth to us decide to spank us. Pain was a good reminder for the body that it needed to function and the jolt of pain we received just jumpstart the breathing.

Sweet merciful Jesus was the air sweeter than our last. Yorick Mori, as much as we want to agree to your words, nothing can quite compare to that first sweet breath. It smelled of sweat, blood and god knows what but dear god did we miss it so much. Was this the feeling that people drowned felt after CPR was applied to them? Dear god was the euphoria of breathing fresh air was intoxicating.

It almost made me forgot that they were also cutting our umbilical cord. Key word, almost. You see due to our mind bond, as you will, we could what the other feels both physically and mentally. Shutting off mental thought was one thing but those two were impossible to influence. They just go thru our mental barriers and with both of us feeling things at the same time; it creates some sort of resonance

A resonance that enhances what we feel. Every feeling was just more intense now than in our previous life. It was irritating really but it was a part of us and I do see its potential in the future.

" _You green minded beast_ ," thought my twin. Yes dear, yes I am and so are you.

" _You win this round_ " Well that's quite an even number of wins and lose we have here.

" _Wait, do we have the equipment_ " Hmm let me see. Oh they're there how about yours?

" _Affirmative"_

Now back to the main point, you see with what we feel is enhanced and so was pain. We cried from the pain as it really damn hurts for us. Our cries did not go unnoticed however as the one that apparently helped delivered us pick us up gently and both rocked us gently.

We were babies and we were fucking sensitive and cutting the umbilical cord, as essential at it was, fucking hurt. Our parents were thankfully human as while we were still having difficulty hearing we could hear them speak in Japanese.

This is starting to look like a reincarnation fiction…

' _Be fucking reasonable. They're just fiction and its extremely unlikely that we would be reborn into an anime like lets say Naruto or High school DxD_ '

Maybe you're right…. Hmm but still the possibility still does exist but as I was saying, the pain still was there and no amount of rocking would fucking stop it. We couldn't say anything as all hat came out of our mouth were our scream.

The hand carrying us might have finally realized that what he was doing wasn't going to help so he just gave the treatment the all babies were subjected to. Being cleaned up.

Yeah we have to say that the guy was at least fast and did try to make things less painful for us which is a huge plus. Now after we were cleaned up, the pain has thankfully subdued to a minor level

The strong callous hands holding us then slowly and gently placed us on something soft an warm while cooing our words that we still have yet to understand and will more than probably forget.

The pillow that the hand places us on was so warm and soft, so inviting… wait this is no pillow. Squeezing a bit might help in identifying it…. Yup this is no pillow. This is a breast and it's probably our mother's breast at that.

Everything around us was blurry and we could only see the vague shapes of people around us. We both looked up to find the giant blurry face of our mother. While still blurry, at close range our vision was just right enough for us to see our mother and by joseph was she beautiful

With hair as white as snow and eyes as blue as the deep ocean waters, we can't help our self-but stare. Her face was ephemeral in its beauty and there was a certain inhumane beauty in it.

While she was speaking in Japanese she didn't even look remotely Japanese mostly due to her nose but the distinct eyes that eastern Asian have was there. It was more like she was a foreigner from the western countries from an Asian country.

A new face joined our mother. It was a man and was probably our father. While our mother sported a soft and fair sort of beauty, our father sported a more brutish and manly look. He had that cave man sort of look with his full beard and scrunched up face. His gray hair does quite make him older than he appears but there was no fooling that the man that was probably our father wasn't a feeble old man.

" _They're going to be our parents huh?_ " Yes, yes they would be for the time here in this new life of ours.

Wait why she shifting? Why was she handing me over to pa? Oh god, oh sweet merciful god we forgot. Oh please no, not like this! While what she was doing was perfectly natural that doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy this.

" _Stop being such a prude and start sucking_ "

You know what, for being my twin, your an ass.

" _Said the kettle to the pot_ "

Damn you and your infuriating logic

Oh god, she's pressing it against my mouth. I don't know what to feel right now but I'll just to ask for help. Holy Mary, joseph and Jesus, please give me strength to resist all unholy thoughts

" _Prude_ "

Shut up

* * *

Breast-feeding… was not an experience we want to remember. Even my other half, who at first love it, slowly became more uncomfortable with the activity and it we did it for several months before we were feed with rice gruel.

I've never been seen so glad to eat rice gruel. It did lack taste but unlike breast milk, we didn't have to suck on our mother's breast, which is a big plus to our fragile sanity.

Well aside from our shift in diet we also found that we were different. We were no longer human.

As our vision started to become clearer, we slowly came to the realization that we weren't human anymore.

One reason was that every thing looks more intense and sharp. All the colors seems to be so bright while at the same time every thing was also more pronounced. Everything was in high definition. We could see every pore, every hair and everything not smaller than the point of a needle.

Yes our vision was clearer and this could be attributed to our new found youth but there was another reason and it's related to our vision.

We could literally see the air current around us. We don't just see it either but we also feel it. We could literally tell how the air flows around our arm when we shake them and we had to admit, we were kind of dumbstruck by this newfound ability.

Our other senses were also enhanced to the point that we smelled, tasted and felt new things, Things that we wouldn't be able to imagine or feel in our previous life. This enhanced sense of ours also had its drawback.

It doesn't take much imagination on how horrible poop smells like when you have enhanced senses and lets not forget about the barfs.

So we had our senses enhanced and we had a newfound ability to see and feel the air current. So what? It could all just be because we were reborn into a super human body right? Well we did forget to tell that we had a pair of wings in our back.

Yes, a pair of bloody wings. It was even fully functioning too but due to the fact that we were only a few months old, we could barely even flap it several times before we tire out.

God it was a bit tiring but at least we had wings! Plus we found out that they were oh so freaking sensitive. Its sensitivity wasn't really debilitating but if you stroke it at just about the right way then you'll feel really good.

The way the sensation tingle up down to the roots of your wing and up your spine was a very intense feeling that we just can't compare to others. The closest thing we could to feel this same feeling was masturbation.

No we haven't masturbated in months since we were free form the horrible shackles of our hormones. We we're o longer horny teenagers but were now the babies, which by general experience with them and being one, are a giant pain in the ass

It's quite disgusting living your life as a baby. You just wake up, eat, poop, cry and then sleep in any order… Now were getting a little side tracked here so lets go back to why we were no longer humans

We have wings and improved senses, plus our parents have them too. Lets see here, what is something that is Japanese and a birdman? Well we were probably Tengu's, and Yamabushi-Tengu's specifically.

Yes it looked like we were reborn as Long Nose Tengu's. Thank god that the legends about them having comically large nose is just an exaggeration because we wouldn't like to have noses as long as the ones depicted in One Piece… Usopp as much as I like you as a character, we don't want to have your nose.

Now we know were Tengu's, know this leads to our next question. What time period we're we born?

Reincarnation apparently doesn't quite follow the flow of time. Based on what we have observed so far, we were probably in the past. There was no electricity, no modern equipment; hell there weren't even gas lamps around. Our father, the one that delivered us, also has a god be praised Nodachi.

He does loves showing it to us and we do love to take a closer look at it.

" _So damn shiny."_ Pa does love his swords

Hmmm it seems that we were in a time when swords were a thing so we were probably in either the Tokugawa Period or the Warring State era, which kind of makes things a bit grim for us.

From what we have watched and read over the course of our previous life, supernatural creatures were a whole lot stronger and more aggressive in the past.

Well… at least we weren't sent back to prehistory right? Things would have gone a whole lot tougher way back then and thanks be unto god for not reincarnating us in medieval Europe. The Church back when it was extremely brutal, Plagues just around the corner and the extremely low standard to someone born as a peasant.

If poor humans were already having it bad, how more were the supernatural creatures in Europe. The church would be practically breathing down their every minute of their short lives.

Well now at least we do know where we are, what we were and what time period we were in. Will all that know or partially known, what are we going to do about it and what will be our plans for the future?

With these knew lease in life what will we do now?

* * *

=End of Chapter One=

* * *

Well that wraps things up for the first chapter. I have decided to slow down on my pacing of the story as I do find my progress on the story to be near blistering. Too much things were skipped in favor of advancing the plot in the old story.

Now this time would be different. I would try to slow down so that the original purpose of this story, Fleshing out the Yokai Faction of High School DxD, could be fulfilled.

Following what a beta readers advice and a review, my posting speed would also slow down to once per week to ensure the quality that I'm posting. The new motto would now be Quality over Quantity.

Thank you for reading this chapter, see you next week.


	3. Chapter 2: Initiation

Hello once again my dear readers. Well it seems that my plan of just posting the Prologue and new first chapter didn't panned out as I expected. In writing the first chapter I suddenly came to the decision of not posting until I have well over 10000 words or near it.

It would be a very disappointing read if you read my new prologue and first chapter expecting to see the same quality in it only to find how shitty my writing was for the rest of the posted chapters

Also about the other posted chapter? I'm going to remove them from the story and just post them over to a new story I'll like to call the Trash bin. I just don't have the guts to outright delete a chapter so I just decided to toss and compile them to an unholy horror of badly written fan fiction.

If you want to read something that will help you cleanse your mind then go read that story compilation.

Now on with the second chapter :D

Standards disclaimers state that the author of this fan fiction does not own any part of the Anime High School DxD.

* * *

==Chapter 2: Initiation==

* * *

 _How long have we been here?_

Hmmm let's… base on the position of the sun, I'll have to say that we have been here for about an hour or so since sunrise.

 _No what I mean was how long has been since we have been reincarnated?_

Wait dunderhead, you're telling me that you don't know? We just have our second birthday bro!?

 _It's just that I still can't believe that we have been here for two years already. Two years of living our new lives as Yokai's here in Feudal Japan._

Yeah I guess you have a point over there. I can't exactly imagine ourselves living in this situation back then. Well… I would have imagined it but I certainly wouldn't have thought that we would be separated into two independent entities

 _I know right? Its really surreal living here… It's so peaceful here. It's really funny how we're having fun without the internet._

Wow, trying to plant rice while half buried in mud is really fun~! It really is fucking fun! Nothing really does beat how the sun rays feels how the cold creeps up your feet while they're buried deep down the mud.

You do know how cold it is right now right? I swear if it gets any colder our feets going to get stuck on the mud because its going to freeze.

 _Don't sass mouth me here! We do enjoy this sometimes plus I'm not even talking about that. You know what I'm talking about here._

Spear fishing?

 _Yeah spear fishing. Its really fun how they look so much slower now. I bet that I can do bakers dozen in ten seconds_

A bakers dozen? You do know that only applies to bread right?

 _Does it? Mushroom collection was also fun._

Yeah the fact that they're about to bloom in a few more months makes me already hungrier right now.

 _Don't forget about our insect collection_

We still have a problem on that one. We don't know where to place them. The cold doesn't quite helps in their preservation. The frost completely destroyed our collection.

 _Sigh yeah. So are we going to continue the plan on going up the mountain?_

I momentarily stopped as I stretched to ease my growing pain down my back. I then looked towards the snow-capped mountain that was just north of the farm.

It was a massive mountain chain that had a near permanent cloud cover which blocked the peaks.

On some rare days, these clouds do part revealing the silhouette of a massive fortress on the tallest mountain in the range. To what was the purpose of the fortress or who the owner of the person owning the fortress remains a mystery to us.

About the mountain bro? Pa said it was to dangerous for us to go up there.

 _Going to trust pa on that one since I feel really uneasy whenever I look up that mountain._

"Stop loafing around and start planting! Those seedlings wont plant themselves you know!" Shouted the ever so gruff and gravely voice of our father as he stood on the edge of the paddy we were currently working in.

"Its not exactly easy you ass!" We shouted back as we glared at him. As much as we try to not be too much of a pain on our parents… they aren't really helpful about it. Our father was a slave driver and lets not get to our mother because that's a whole story for it self

Our father gave us his signature "Father Smug Face # 1" where he crosses his arms across his chest while smirking.

Ohhh joy it seems that he was finished… that just simply too fast for any human being to accomplish but then again we weren't exactly human ourselves but still! He just finished planting on 18 rice paddies in a span of a single hour… and here we are just half way across our own paddy already exhausted.

 _He's a monster_

He IS a monster but so are we. We both know we can't exactly plant as fast as this and we are children! We're just barely two years old and were already planting faster than our previous self

 _Lets just get this over with._

This is fucking tiring. The cold morning air sapped our strength while planting rice in mud that was reaching up to our waist. Even with our improved physique as Tengu's, moving in cold mud was still a grueling task.

We were already physical stronger and faster than our previous life while just only two years old. This left us wondering how much stronger we'll be in the far future.

* * *

It took well over another hour before we did finish the field that our father made us plant on. In our previous life we would have called this child labor but here in this time there was no such concept of the illegality of child. We were kind of use of it anyways since we have already started helping our father since we were a year old.

There was also the fact that we were far stronger than our previous life while only being two years of age and the only people that were working on the fields were our father and both of us.

Our family didn't even own any draft animals. Our father was the one that was pulling all the farm implements to prepare the soil every season of planting.

Our father would really do need some help here because this is still tiring despite how he manage to hide it. We did notice how he did have a bit of difficulty hauling us up the mud field he was already straining.

Our father really was a mountain of a man. Everything about him screams of the strength he posses. His body looked like a typical mountain men with their barrel like chest and thick limbs. Even his baggy clothing didn't hide how freaking muscular he was. It was also worth noting that for a Japanese, he was also quite hairy as well.

 _I swear if he meets that guy from Fullmetal Alchemist, they'll be friends in no time._

But this isn't FMA so that's that.

 _How can you tell this isn't FMA?_

Well this is Japan and do you see any alchemy?

 _Oh, I get your point there._

Hmmm we do wonder what anime we were in. How we do know that we were in anime? Well we are in Japan plus the people that do trade with our family had the widest range of hair color we ever saw. We even saw one person that had pink hair, which was a really good sign we were in an anime

"Hey pa, when will you bring us to town?" suddenly asked my twin.

We have never really left the confine of the farm the forested area around the farm. The farm was really far away from civilization as the nearest town was probably a mile away.

"Maybe next time." He replied to us… once again.

"Ryu, I keep telling you he'll never take us to town" I replied as I'm really getting tired with this shit. Ryu, my twin always brings up this subject only for our father to shut it down.

Ryu was about to retort but was interrupted by our father as he suddenly said "Come on now Rai, you know I'm going to take you two town one day"

I can't help but just silently seethe at his answers.

3

2

1

"But pa!"

Oh that's it! I'm sick and tired of your whining Rai. "Justtttt please shut up Rai! He's not going to take us end of story!"

My sudden outburst earned me with a fist down my top of my head from out father. I held my head in pain as I glared up at my old man.

 _Am I really this impatient?_

Shut it Ryu

Our father just smiled softly at us as he ruffled my hair and said "You know since your getting all tired of the farm I'll bring you to town "

Wait what?

 _Told you begging would do it_

Wipe that smirk off your face

 _Make me_

"IF! You can complete my challenge" he added with his shit eating grin of his. Off course there was going to be a catch.

So… you were saying?

 _Shut up_

"So what's this challenge of yours old man?" I asked since it WAS our only hope of getting to town without trouble.

"You'll see son, you'll see" He replied as he started chuckling menacingly

 _Suddenly I have a bad feeling about this…_

You know Ryu; sometimes I just wish to stop existing because I just can't stand how stupid I really am.

 _Sorry_

* * *

I…am officially calling it. We aren't going to be able to go to town anytime soon Rai.

 _Yeah…_

"So here's your challenge boys!" Our father cheerfully said as he casually lifted up the fallen log of the tree he just cut down with the nodachi he always carry around.

We were in the thickest part of the forest that was surrounding our house. Here in this part of the woods were some of the largest trees we have ever seen. Some of them were probably as thick as some of the Sequoias that we saw in National Geographic.

Now the log that our father was now using as his weight rights now was the smallest among the bunch here.

 _Smallest is fucking relative Ryu_

Yeah I get your point since the log was probably 6 feet thick and several meters long meaning they were probably weighing several tons or more.

"Old man, your seriously not telling us to freaking lift that log because we really can't do that. We'll probably have an easier time calculating for the width of Senzu River than lifting than that log" Ryu said as he sat down on one of the rocks nearby

"Carry this? Oh don't worry. I'm a cruel father but I'm not that cruel! You're only going to have to place a rock underneath this thing." Our father said while giving us that sweet smile of his

Well it seems that our task would be easier than we thou…

"NO digging. I know that smirk of yours Rai. You're both very clever for your age so I made precautions when thinking up of this challenge" He rather proudly

"You asked ma?" I asked seeing how obvious it was.

As much of a freak of nature our father was in terms of strength, he wasn't really the sharpest tool in the shed. I'm not telling that he's dumb but we don't really have to work together to out smart him. Even one of us was just enough to do the trick.

Our mother on the other hand was a whole other case. While our mother does not possess strength to rival our fathers, she does have enough wits and magic in the tip of her finger to compensate; enough wits to frustrate both of us.

She noticed how fast we did learned in the early months (thanks to the college level education we have and the plasticity of a babies mind which made learning far easier) so she adjusted our lessons to match our intelligence.

So were now pretty much learning now how to read and write plus a bit of magic here and there. There were also some other subjects such and etiquette and others but they're not that important to tell. Maybe they're important but they are not of use in our situation right now.

Yeah we were being thought magic but that's not important now because of our problem here. Even if we do know a bit of magic, the yokai version of it anyways, and we had improved physique; we will still be unable to lift this log even an inch of the ground.

We don't know a spell aside from magic involving the wind and the ones that we do know were simply to weak to even affect a small stone much less a log the size of this.

"So you're free to spend your whole day trying to lift up this log. There's no time limit so you can do this even tomorrow or any day after this so no need to rush" He said grinning before tossing the log casually over his shoulder.

The ground shocks, making us both jump a bit, as it hit the ground.

 _I'm guessing that that probably way around several tons or more. Oh joy, our father didn't properly cut the brunches in the trunk so were going to have a fucking wonderful time here._

"I'll be leaving you boys here. If you need me, you'll find me in the backyard. Those peach wont pick themselves you know!" Our father said as he turned back towards our house and left us here in the woods

* * *

"So, how many plans have failed so far?" I asked Rai as I slumped against a nearby tree. Sweat dripped down my forehead from the exertion of trying to use a make shift lever to lift the log up.

"Well so far, Plan A to L has failed. So want to try plan M?" He asked huffing equally exhausted as we both used the make shift lever that broke under the strain.

One interesting fact about our plans that trying to lift directly without the assistance of any simple tools was plan J. We didn't know why we even tried doing plan J because it was just stupid.

"You know what, lets just try tomorrow! Besides mom would eat up all the strawberries if we don't come back soon." Said Rai as he stood up and started wiping away the sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Yeah…its getting a bit late anyways. Its already getting freaking cold." He said as he looked up at the sun, which was now near the horizon. In just an hour or so it would be sunset and it wasn't really advisable to be out in the woods in the night.

"Want to take a quick bath? We're filthy and probably stinking as well. We don't want to give mom a reason to eat those peaches right Rai?" I asked as I slowly stood up and stretched my aching limbs.

A nice cool bath would help ease up the pain and my brother does share my opinion on cold baths.

"Yeah so to the river or the falls?" He asked.

There weren't only just trees in the forest but there was also a river running thru it. The curves along its path slowed down the water coming from the mountain to the point there wasn't any worry of being swept away.

We still had to worry about unmelted pieces of ice that was swept from the melting ice up in the mountains. We don't want t get knocked down just by some ice since its going to a be a shitty death.

"The River" I replied as we both walked of towards the river.

You might be wondering why we were going to bath in the cold water of the river. It was the runoff water from the melting snow in the mountains so it was really cold but between staying filthy and enduring the cold, our need to be clean was stronger

We do have warm water back in home but it takes too much time to chop up the wood necessary plus we do kind of enjoy the cold water.

It was something we just couldn't explain. The cold didn't bother as much as it used to be.

* * *

It was only just a few minutes of walking before we skinny-dipping in the water. Aside from splashing water at one another and a bit of roughhousing with one another as we tried to push one another down the water, we did pretty much next to nothing.

We did enjoy our time in the water so kind of lost tract of time. By the time we noticed how late it was, the sun was already half way down the horizon.

"Looks like were going to miss our share of the peach" Said Ryu as looked at the sun while I combed his hair.

This was probably the last day of the harvest for the peach tree's that our parents were cultivating in our back yard.

Peaches in Japan were large and juicy and it was unarguable that fruits in general back then were much tastier due to the lack of pollution and the fact that diseases weren't as rampant as they were in modern times.

I really didn't care that much since we already had our fill of peaches plus we did kept our own stash of peaches that we were preserving. We were glad that we did majored in Food Biotech.

"Yeah" I asked a bit dazed as I combed his hair with the seashell comb we pilfered from our mothers stash. Just like our mothers hair, our hairs were as white as snow and softer than the finest silk.

We both do love running our fingers thru our hair. It just felt well keeping your hair in this state. Our father had tried to cut our hair to manageable levels but no way are we going to let someone touch our hair.

Call it vanity but our hair was fabulous and we like to show other people how fabulous it is. What better way to show it off by keeping it long? It is a pain when you're working though but keeping it in a ponytail does help it a bit.

We do have to thank our mother for giving us such magnificent hair.

We did take more of our looks from our father. In our previous life I were a large heavy set individual much like our father here really but more fat than muscle but now were pretty much the opposite. We were small lithe and feminine looking.

We pretty look like traps. I had to admit that I find the cool blue eyes and soft face of my brother attractive.

"You know Rai we never did kiss someone right?" I suddenly asked

"We…died as fucking virgins…" Ryu suddenly said as he covered his face with his hands in shame.

"Wow Rai, never knew you had the balls to fucking swear" I teased a bit surprised of my others half's choice of word

Aside from the different position of the moles we have with Ryu having his below his right eye while have beneath the left side of my lips, our choices of words were different. Ryu was generally the more respectful in his way of speaking while my speech was more crude and foul.

I consider it an achievement to make to make both of our parents to give up in changing the way of my speech. All those missed peaches and other treats were worth it because in the end they gave up.

Guilt trips and puppy eyes are horrifyingly powerful tools of mass persuasion that no one should ever underestimate.

"Shut up Rai… we didn't get any action in all 21 years of our life back in our miserable life as a human" Ryu said as he pouted.

"Also we never kissed another person…" he then continued.

With that in mind came the realization of how bad our situation was back then. I suddenly started getting miserable as the realization of how pathetic we were back in our old life.

I should have not brought up this subject

 _Damn you Rai, damn you and your stupidity_

"Fuck off, its not my fault you made us both miserable with your negative emotions" damn it and our shared emotion. It's really freaking hard when you could feel your other half's emotion and having them all mixed up with your own emotion.

"You know just finish combing my hair so I could do yours" He said huffing in annoyance

* * *

Rai and I pretty much had a mini cold war with one another. As much as an ass he was, which speaks volumes to my own self, he was my brother so we eventually started talking to one another once again pretty much forgetting why we were fighting in the first place anyways.

We do like our hair so we took our sweet time caring for it. So this is how women feel when they take care of their hair. No wonder they take so long since its so hard taking care of your hair if it's long.

We really didn't hurry because we already knew that our share of the strawberries would probably

Now here we are just sitting on a log near the banks of the river as we watched the starts hanging high above the sky.

The moon was just peeking at the horizon while the last light of the sun slowly fades in the star filled darkness of the sky. In modern time, with all the light pollution produced, the sky remains a dark curtain but here in the past things were much different.

The blanket of stars that we once only see in pictures in long exposure cam National Geographic were now visible up above us. Stars of different colors and sizes littered the night sky with the imposing presence of the Milky Way sprawling in the middle.

It was a breath-taking scene and no matter how much time we see it will probably remain so for us

 _You just have to love our enhanced sense huh?_

Yeah… the night sky was just brighter and inviting for us. I swear the only things that missing in this scene is a meteor…shower

 _Well I'll be damned_

I just have to laugh at our luck. There they were in the sky, a veritable hail of shootings stars streaking high up in the sky. They were just rocks in space but that's the beauty of it. They were rocks but they produce such beautiful spectacles of nature. Makes you wonder how many more of nature's beauty comes from simple things?

Our peaceful time watching the night sky was suddenly interrupted by an oppressive wave of pure malice. It was nothing we ever felt before and something we don't want to ever feel again

Primal fear was the only thing we could use to describe what we felt in that moment. It was as if the fear and panic was made manifest in physical form

We stay there frozen in fear as the oppressive feeling washed over, creeping up our limbs, clinging to us and suffocating us. Our consciousness started to waver as the oppressive air bore down on us with its immense weight. Breathing itself started to become excruciatingly painful as it felt as if we were breathing molasses rather than air.

We didn't know how long it lasted but by the time that it lifted we were down on the cold hard ground.

Cold sweat run down our foreheads while we looked around trying to find it source. We don't want the source of that malicious feeling anywhere near us. It was only a feeling yet we were already knocked down in a near instant.

"W-what the fuck was that!" Rai snarled as he shakily stood up.

"W-we should get out of her fast" I replied speaking out the only reasonable and rational response to this kind of situation.

That thing we felt was EVIL and who or what it over came form is probably as well.

Before we could scramble back home, a massive gust of wind swept across the forest. We were tossed back by the wind before we were pinned against the trees.

Tears streak down our face as we tried to raise our hands to shield our eyes in vain.

The shock wave of the explosion soon followed. We now know how it felt to be like a pancake as the immense force of the explosion almost flattened us against the trees. Our ribs felt like they would cave in at any moment now.

The ear popping explosion that followed made thing even worse. We feet our very bones shake as the sound washed over us.

To our relief and general well being, the wind soon died down to slight gust before fading. We slowly slid down the tree as we looked up in shock in the mountains. A mushroom cloud rose up high in the sky right where we usually see the fortress.

Aside from a few scratches, aching limbs and ringing ears there weren't any other injuries.

 _So Alien Conspiracy theorist were fucking right._

That's no nukes. If it was a nuke then we would have been toasted because that mountain is barely a kilometer from us.

It seems that we now know where that feeling come from so there's more reason to run now.

 _Bro watch out!_

!

Before I could respond, my bother already tackled me down to the ground as an object shot pass me and crashed against the trees creating a large dust cloud of pulverized wood dust, splinters and dirt.

"Can we get a break here?" Asked Rai as he helped me back on my feet..

First an weird evil feeling, then the wind, then an explosion, then a something that flew in our general direction. What's next? Someone in the crater?

"Hey bro… I think there's a person there…"

Me and my big mouth.

We stood there watching as we slowly watch the smoke dissipate. We don't want to get jumped on by some crazy monster so we decided to just wait out the smoke before waiting. Better be safe than sorry

Thankfully for whoever was in the crater, a gust of wind blew away most of the dust revealing the prone body of a woman.

With the way she dressed or what was left of her dress anyways, she was a Shrine Priestess or something close of about 20 yrs of age.

"Why is she not a bloody stain in the ground?" Asked my brother as we cautiously crept closer to the lady to inspect her injuries.

We were no doctors but from the force of her crash and the distance she was probably thrown from, she should be by all right reduced to nothing but a bloody paste.

We both knelt down to see whether or not she was bleeding or not.

"She…smells…she smells not like other supernatural creatures…so she's definitely human or so I think?" Said Rai

Supernatural creatures seem to share a smell of familiarity with each type exuding a different type of smell for each species. Tengus smells of grains, kappas of cucumber, kitsunes smells of peaches but she lacks an sort of smell that will help us identify her as yokai so it was probably safe to call her human

Aside from the state of her clothing, she was also sporting mass of bruises and bleeding gashes but none of them apparently came from the crash.

She seems to be one tough lady and whoever injured her was someone or something that was bound to be terrifying.

"May God have mercy on our souls when mom finds about what I'm going to do" I said as I ripped pieces of my own clothing off.

"H-hey! This is no time for se-!" I promptly shut up my other half as I started cleaning up the woman's wounds and bandaged the open wounds. I may not know much about first aid care but I do know that if I don't bandage her wounds then she'll bleed out super human or not.

"Moms going to kills us for this" Rai said as he too tore off a piece of his clothing before wetting them in the river to help clean up the wounds that the mysterious lady.

Unbeknownst to the twins, their lives now hang in the balance as a winged archer was poised to release three arrows. The bird mans eyes narrowed as he took his aim while he floated high above the sky.

To a normal person, this might look like a stupid way of firing an arrow on a bow but in the hands of this mysterious archer, this was child's play.

Three arrows for three heads

Even at the immense separating both of them, the archer was more than skilled enough to hit them.

The archer's bow has more than enough power to launch three arrows to be lethal to any creature in kilometers and the distance was where the bows arrows were at their most lethal.

As the archer was about to release his deadly payload, he stopped as he slowly lowered his bow.

"Kazekage-dono" The crow-tengu spoke up as he slowly turned to the massive Yamabushi-tengu behind him.

"Is it really wise as to let the priestess go Kazekage-dono?"

The old long tengu simply smiled showing off his bloody teeth he has. The stench of human flesh rolled of his mouth as he said "Let her be. My grandchildren never did received a gift from their dear old granpa"

The old tengu flapped his massive wings creating a miniature gale as he started laughing.

"It seems that my failure of a son has spawned a fine set of younglings. Maybe his choice of the failure wasn't such a bad idea" He said as he lifted up the struggling oomniyji that dare attacks his domain

The scream that escaped the poor unfortunate persons mouth was quickly cut off by the sickening sound of bones breaking.

Brain matter dripped down the old tengu's beard as he tossed the faceless corpse down the mountains below.

"BAH! Not as tasty as they used to be" He muttered before grinning.

"Let my son and his spawns have their fill, they'll be needing it" he said as he flew away laughing.

His raspy laughter echoed in the mountain sending shivers down on the spine of the two down below as he turned back and head off towards the north.

The crow-tengu stayed for a while observing the twins as they scrambled of to the woods carrying with them the priestess.

"Will you meet his expectations or fail it like your father?" he whispered before he left and quickly followed his master.

* * *

=End of Chapter 2=

* * *

Well that ends chapter 2. One more chapter before you'll have to wait for a week to get the next updated and edited chapter :P. Hope you enjoy this chapter because the next chapter will feature the first time the two brothers meet the other Yokai children.


End file.
